Dix instantanés
by Oceanna
Summary: Dix instantanés pour rentrer dans l'univers de Zoé Washburne. Dix courtes fics selon les nombres pour explorer ce qui la fait marcher, courir ou s'arrêter.
1. Un

Ceci est un projet coup de tête, non prévu. J'ai lu une fanfic d'exploration de personnage avec les lettres de l'alphabet et j'ai eu envie, soudain, de sortir de mes fandom et de mes personnages. Les fofiennes m'ont lancé le nom de Firefly et j'ai pensé à Inara. Oui, mais Inara, je sais qu'un jour j'écrirai un OS sur elle. Zoé ? Pas tellement.

Donc voilà. Un chiffre, un instantané. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**Un :**

C'était le genre de chose qui n'aimait pas penser. Le genre de chose qui le mettait en colère alors qu'il n'aimait pas être en colère. Vraiment.

Mais parfois, il pensait que s'il devait en rester un seul, vraiment, Zoé n'hésiterait pas.

Il comprenait, vraiment. Mal tenait plus de place dans la vie de Zoé depuis plus longtemps. C'était un fait – et c'était comme voler. La gravité ne changeait pas, la puissance des propulseurs n'excéderait jamais leurs limites. Il fallait jouer avec, se glisser entre les règles, prendre les courbes quand un esprit ne voyait que des lignes droites, accepter d'être une feuille dans le vent pour trouver l'opportunité qu'il fallait.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à jouer avec cette question qui revenait au gré des situations plus ou moins catastrophiques que rencontrait le Serenity. S'il devait n'en restait qu'un seul et que Zoé devait choisir...

Alors à la place, il transformait la question. Quel objet choisirait Zoé s'ils devaient passé une semaine sur une planète déserte (son pistolet, quelle question) ? Et, tiens, où est-ce qu'ils choisiraient de se poser si Mal leur laissait quelques jours de vacances n'importe où (Zoé en plaisanterait en disant qu'un hôtel avec un lit confortable suffirait – il devraient demander conseil à Inara) ? Et puis...

Mais s'il devait être honnête, il savait ce que Zoé ferait si elle devait n'en choisir qu'un.

Elle choisirait les deux.


	2. Deux

**Deux :**

À sa décharge, elle avait des raisons solides pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle avait connu des pilotes dans l'armée. Et aucun n'avait jamais porté une chemise hawaienne, une moustache aussi ridicule ni semblait perpétuellement planer sur un nuage d'herbe – et elle savait qu'il ne fumait pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'odeur, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de renifler régulièrement dans la cabine pour s'en convaincre.

À sa décharge, il était exactement le genre de personne qu'employait Mal : juste présents parce qu'ils demandaient moins cher que les autres et qu'ils savaient dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs.

Alors oui, elle ne reviendrait jamais sur ce qu'elle avait dit à Mal le premier jour : je ne l'aime pas. Il me dérange. Elle avait des raisons – et des bonnes. Qui n'avaient été que renforcé quand elle avait entrevu le contenu de sa valise – elle n'avait pas fait exprès, elle ne vérifiait pas les valises de l'équipage, il l'avait juste laissée ouverte dans l'entrée de sa couchette, mais ça n'avait jamais empêché Wash de se moquer d'elle. Et elle de se demander pourquoi diable avait-il jugé bon d'emporter des dinosaures en plastique.

Et puis elle l'avait vu voler. Et puis elle avait volé avec lui.

Et elle avait compris le choix de Mal – les yeux de ce type brillaient autant que ceux du capitaine quand il parlait des étoiles. Elle avait enfin compris ce qui les faisait rêver dans l'espace infini qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

Elle s'était attardée dans le poste de pilotage, et il s'était soudain tourné vers elle, un grand sourire enfantin sur les lèvres :

« On est pas bien, là, tous les deux ? »

Elle était presque sûre d'avoir rougit.


	3. Trois

_**Trois :**_

C'était arrivé sans qu'elle en prenne vraiment conscience. De la même manière que Wash semait ses figurines partout dans le vaisseau jusqu'à ce que Mal en trouve une dans sa cabine exige de les voir disparaître de son précieux Serenity. Elle devait admettre que des dinosaures en plastique ne collaient pas vraiment à leur image.

Mais l'image tenait toujours. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne savait pas quand cela était arrivé. Ni comment.

Elle n'en parlait pas. C'était impossible de toute façon. Pas avec Mal, pas avec leur vie, pas avec leurs voyages dans le Serenity, pas avec leurs maigres ressources.

Elle n'en parlait pas, mais l'envie était là, dans le creux de ses reins, revenait à chaque fois qu'elle avait le temps de se pelotonner contre Wash.

Les hormones, sans doute. L'âge qui venait. Il paraît que toutes les femmes passent par là – et si il y avait une chose dont elle avait cru être sûre, s'il y avait une chose dont elle n'avait jamais voulu jusqu'à présent...

Mais elle le savait. Les convictions pouvaient changer. Elle avait été absolument sûre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter le nouveau pilote du Serenity. Et si on regardait où elle se trouvait aujourd'hui...

Mais elle n'en parlerait pas, songea-t-elle en traçant du bout des doigts le visage de Wash endormi. Elle n'en parlerait pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait enthousiaste à cette idée. Aussi effrayé qu'elle. Aussi conscient qu'elle du potentiel catastrophique de cette envie...

... Mais aussi tenté qu'elle l'était de voir leur famille accueillir un troisième membre.


	4. Quatre

**Quatre :**

Ils étaient quatre, là bas. Quatre survivants. Elle ne se rappelle plus du visage du premier, mort trop vite, mort trop tard, quand le nombre de cadavre était trop important pour qu'elle tente de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Il étaient quatre à se retrouver dans le camp de prisonnier. Mal. Elle. Tracy. L'autre. Mais ils étaient quatre, au début, elle se souvient des silhouettes, elle se souvient que quatre c'était juste assez pour avoir deux couvertures au sol, deux sur leurs épaules, mais qu'ils étaient trop large – trop larges ! Malingres comme ils étaient, ils étaient quand même trop larges – pour être totalement couverts.

Mais quatre, c'était assez pour rester sain d'esprit, c'était assez pour se protéger de la dureté du monde. Mal avait perdu son sens de l'humour mais passait son temps à leur raconter la liberté – malgré les morts, malgré les barrières et les canons des fusils tournés vers eux – la liberté, le ciel sans limites. Et tant pis si c'était un rêve, tant pis si ça n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve. Tracy avait gardé par miracle cette naïveté qui lui faisait espérer des jours meilleurs et le lançait dans des combines improbables qui avaient au moins le mérite de les occuper à défaut de leurs apporter plus de nourriture, un chauffage ou un vêtement en plus. Le dernier – pourquoi avait-elle perdu son nom et son visage au cours de l'enfermement ?– le dernier avait ce sens de l'humour qui ne l'avait jamais lâché. Elle, elle avait la tête sur les épaules. Mal épaulait le petit groupe, elle se débrouillait pour que survivre soit possible.

Mais l'hiver était rude. Il avait emporté Jave – oui, c'est ça, Jave, à l'humour improbable, parfois involontaire. Jave – il avait une cicatrice sur la joue, se souvint-elle brusquement. C'est ça, une cicatrice qui lui venait de son enfance, d'une rencontre avec un arbre qui leur racontait régulièrement. Zoé se souvient soudain du fou-rire qui les avait pris quand il avait interrompu les longues tirades de Mal sur le ciel pour pointer que son ciel avait définitivement un nuage en forme de tire-bouchon. Ce n'était pas drôle, mais l'incongruité du tire-bouchon dans le camp suffisait.

Bien entendu un garde avait aboyé pour qu'ils se taisent et ils s'étaient tus. L'hiver était rude et avait emporté Jave et d'autre. Mal ne parlait plus du ciel et ne faisait que le regarder. Tracy se lançait dans des trafic de plus en plus dangereux. Elle arrivait de moins en moins à voir comment assurer leur survie pour les jours qui arrivaient.

Oui, ils étaient quatre là-bas. Quatre survivants. L'hiver avait emporté le premier...


	5. Cinq

_A/N : Merci à LP, sans qui cet OS aurait encore le goût de l'inachevé et de l'instant perdu._

* * *

**Cinq :**

C'était un certitude – la seule, peut-être qui l'avait suivie depuis son enfance. Ses parents avaient traité sa résolution comme un caprice, soupirant qu'elle l'avait décidé, qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Avaient-ils déjà l'habitude de ne plus chercher ses motivations, préférant accepter ses affirmations par crainte de la perdre ? Elle ne savait plus – son enfance était un paysage atemporel brouillé par la pluie, marqué simplement du sceau du passé.

Mais c'était sa certitude, la seule qui lui appartenait vraiment, qui se trouvait repliée dans le tissu des uniformes, reflétée dans le métal brillant des armes et contenue dans le bruit des vaisseaux qui gagnaient l'espace.

Qu'importe si Hojun rêvait d'essayer de vivre avec elle pour le reste de leurs études.

Qu'importe si les rhumatismes de son père lui faisait espérer qu'elle reste proche pour s'occuper de lui.

Qu'importe si sa mère rêvait de petits-enfants, elle qui n'avait eu qu'une fille après une grossesse éprouvante qui avait interdit toute autre tentative.

Qu'importe si elle n'était pas malheureuse dans sa petite ville, qu'importe si on lui prédisait de finir vieille fille ou débauchée ou si on murmurait des remarques sur le fait d'être à voile ou à vapeur. Ce n'était pas vrai. Rien n'était vrai : elle ne rejetait pas l'idée de se marier ou d'avoir des enfants, elle ne rêvait pas d'être née un homme.

Mais elle l'avait dit à cinq ans, sans doute après un film de propagande ou un défilé, et à quinze ans, en disant adieu à sa chambre d'enfant, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis :

« Quand je serai grande, je serai soldate. »

Elle avait grandi, et si les raisons de son choix avaient changées pour un besoin de camaraderie, de partir, de se battre pour quelque chose – ou plutôt, tout simplement, appartenir au monde et l'aider à bouger – cette certitude restait encore la sienne.


	6. Six

A/N : Comme toujours, merci à LP pour ses reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser, hein...

* * *

**Six :**

Elle ne sait pas d'où venait l'habitude. Elle ne sait pas qui a choisi la date ou même si celle-ci a une quelconque signification.

Mais c'était un rituel à eux.

Six jours après le Nouvel-An, Mal débouchait une bouteille d'alcool fort – généralement du whisky, même si elle préférait une bouteille de rhum de bonne marque, lorsqu'ils étaient assez riches pour se le permettre – et, avant de boire, ils levaient leurs verres aux absents qui ne reviendraient pas.

C'était quelque chose de privé, de différent de l'anniversaire de la bataille de Serenity qui se terminait invariablement en une mêlée mémorable. Quelque chose qu'elle et le capitaine avait mis longtemps avant de partager avec d'autres – Kaylee lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort d'un ami d'enfance, Wash quand il n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule, et puis...

Zoé ferme les yeux, et les visages défilent sous ses paupières.

Quand elle les rouvre, elle trouve le visage fermé du capitaine – parce qu'il est en public et qu'il ne se laisse jamais aller, jamais vraiment. À côté de lui, Inara regarde son verre sans le voir, le visage plein d'une mélancolie dont elle connaît mal la source. Jayne est mal à l'aise et fait nerveusement tourner le liquide d'un geste du poignet. Kaylee dissimule mal son émotion – elle aura bientôt les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque fois – et Simon l'observe avec inquiétude, préférant comme souvent s'inquiéter pour ses proches plutôt que de se lamenter. Enfin, River, silencieuse et solennelle, son nez plissé par la concentration – Zoé se demande un instant s'il faut qu'elle soit là, elle qui ressent trop de choses qui le lui appartiennent pas mais River n'est pas une enfant et sait ce qui se passe.

Enfin, Mal lève son verre et elle l'imite avant de vider le sien d'une gorgée.

J_e vivrai, Wash. Je vivrai pour nous deux. Je vivrai pour tout ceux que j'ai vu mourir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Surtout pas._


	7. Sept

**Sept** :

Elle lui avait donné une semaine. Soit le nouveau prouverait qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile idéaliste et se ferait tuer dans n'importe quelle action stupide et honorable, soit il lui montrerait qu'il était assez intelligent ou raisonnable pour survivre plus longtemps et être vraiment utile.

Elle lui avait donné sept jours, et à la fin, elle restait toujours aussi perplexe. Malcom Reynolds : imbécile idéaliste – et pourtant terriblement conscient de ce qu'il avait fait en prenant les armes – fervent croyant – et le premier à blasphémer pour un moment de joie – imprudent au possible – mais jamais assez pour se faire tuer – bavard comme une pie – et capable de lire les silences des hommes qui les entouraient, et les siens.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il monta en grade beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle, qu'il s'attira avec lui une bande qu'il maîtrisait d'une main de fer qui arrivait à s'imaginer pouvoir gagner la guerre – et peut-être le pouvaient-ils, mais elle savait leurs petite équipe n'était qu'un pion parmi d'autres, de la chair à canon – et qu'il la nomma son second, à sa plus grande surprise. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec lui, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne méritait pas cette place, c'était juste qu'elle s'attendait à un autre nom, un soldat avec qui il s'entendait mieux, sans doute.

« Un problème ?, lui avait-il demandé. »

Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui poser la question directement. Il avait eu ce sourire qui lui rappelait qu'avant la guerre, il n'était qu'un fils de paysan qui rêvait en regardant les nuages.

« Parce que tu gueules aussi bien que moi, c'est tout. »

Et ils échangèrent un regard presque complice et Zoé sut qu'elle suivrait cet imbécile jusqu'à la mort.


	8. Huit

**Huit :**

La table diffusait un chaude lumière sur les visages autour. Elle atténuait les traits de fatigue, et rendait les visages presque plus souriants. Zoé s'appuya une seconde contre le mur de la coursive pour contempler la scène – Book avait encore fait des merveilles avec les quelques légumes qu'ils avaient pu acheter à leur dernière escale. Même Mal semblait content et elle devinait plus qu'elle ne voyait son mari avachi sur sa chaise, signe immanquable de contentement.

Elle sourit. Ils étaient huit autour de la table et il restait une place pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas la rejoindre tout de suite malgré l'odeur divine de nourriture – de _vraie_ nourriture – qui lui chatouillait les narines. Non. Ils étaient huit autour de la table : Book parlait avec Inara, Jayne les écoutait. River fredonnait une mélodie et faisait danser ses doigts sur la table. Kayle parlait avec Simon qui fronçait les sourcils – probablement de mécanique à en croire les gestes de la jeune femme. Wash plaisantait et Mal semblait presque amusé.

Elle sentit une vague d'affection et de calme prendre place au creux de son ventre pour les huit personnes présentes. Cela ne durerait pas – Jayne rappellerait qu'il était une brute sans cervelle, River aurait une crise, Mal ou Inara s'offenseraient mutuellement pour un rien, Simon ou Book se mettrait le capitaine à dos. Cela ne durait jamais.

Mais là, à les voir repus, à les voir s'entendre, elle n'avait aucun problème à les aimer inconditionnellement.

Wash se balança sur sa chaise, attrapa ses yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit.

Un plus que les autres, quand même.


	9. Neuf

**Neuf :**

Il lui avait fallu neuf jours entiers pour convaincre Mal de leur laisser la journée de libre. Neuf jours où elle lui avait pointé qu'ils n'avaient de travail qui les attendait avant une semaine, que le rendez-vous d'Inara allait les obliger à rentrer dans l'orbite de la planète et qu'ils pouvaient bien s'arrêter pour la journée, surtout que leur dernier job leur avait rapporté un petit pactole.

Neuf jours depuis que Wash lui avait promis un dîner en amoureux. Un vrai dîner, avec des _vrais_ légumes, de la _vraie_ viande et des _vrais_ fruits. Et des chandelles si possible.

Elle assumait parfaitement que c'était la motivation principale derrière sa requête. Même si Mal n'était pas au courant.

Ils avaient convenus de se retrouver plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il lui restait quelques heures où elle comptait aider Mal à s'occuper de son vaisseau si Kaylee ne s'était pas placée sur son chemin.

« Inara vient d'apprendre que son client a décommandé – nous allons voir le marché. Tu veux bien nous accompagner ? »

Et parce que Kaylee avait des yeux suppliants et que Mal était d'une humeur de tigre, elle avait accepté.

Kaylee avait saisit son bras avec familiarité pendant qu'Inara marchait de l'autre côté – comme souvent, la jeune mécanicienne faisait le lien entre les deux femmes elles étaient trop différentes pour être vraiment proche. L'ambiance était joyeuse, légère, Kaylee pépiant devant les robes et les étoffes, Inara un peu en retrait, consciente que la qualité des tissus n'étaient pas celle dont elle avait l'habitude mais enthousiaste pour celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur, et elle, faisant comme mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Elle n'aimait pas parler vêtements. N'avait jamais aimé – elle ne s'était pas engagé dans l'armée pour l'uniforme, après tout.

« Zoé ? »

La voix de Kaylee la sortie de ses pensées. La jeune femme avait sortit un robe noire légèrement moirée.

« Regarde ça ! Je suis sûre que tu serais divine avec cela ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que non merci, vraiment, mais Inara la prit de court :

« Je suis d'accord. Tu devrais l'essayer, au moins. »

Elle hésita. Songea au dîner. Au regard de Wash si elle arrivait avec cette robe. Songea aux économies qui dormaient dans sa sacoche. Regarda la robe. Elle n'était pas laide, c'est vrai, et Inara avait un goût certain quand il s'agissait de tenue. Elle saisit le cintre, regarda le prix de la robe – presque une bouchée de pain pour ce que c'était. Mais cher quand même... Les yeux implorants de Kaylee la dirigèrent vers la cabine. Elle passa la robe, sortit. La jeune mécanicienne gloussa de ravissement, Inara hocha la tête avec plus de retenue.

« Je doute que tu aies beaucoup d'occasion de la mettre, observa-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais elle te va bien. »

Elle songea à Wash et au dîner qui l'attendait.

Oh, et puis tant pis. Elle n'avait pas passé neuf jour à convaincre Mal pour rien.


End file.
